The key
by bluegirl11
Summary: When oz gets a package gil, oz and friends go on a quest... my first fanfic lol there are is oz, gil, seabastion, ciel, and grell... oh and some oc's also. please read and review/ comment for a new oc person. kk bless your faces peace out BOOP... XD sorry i had to do that.


**Hello people... ok i'm wrighting my first fanfic. **

**I'm not really sure if this is going to be a good story**

**for you but i hope it is going to be ^u^.**

**Well i geuss i should start right now * dun Dunn DUUUNNN ! *, but**

**in the story its going to be an Oz that has a dead mom and a dad at war so**

**yeah also his real name is... well you'll have to read it for yourself. oh and gilber**

**is gilbert like always, scared of cats. Lets begin.**

**chapter 1: **_**Oz gets a package?!**_

Around the begging of time their where three gods that where born even before the earth. They where the ones that created it, one of the gods created flat lands, mountians with peeks, and valleys. The other god created trees, greenery like flowers, vines, also created law. The last of the three created life, he brought the first people, animals, even food and water to the world and also some magic.

But when they where done creating the earth they made a shrine on the top of a peek on a very tall mountain, that holds special keys wich has the three gods powers. The three keys where able to unlock any door to another world

**. . . **

_ London, 1889. _"come on lizy, hurry up or i'm going to get the last cookie" yelled ? "hold... your... horses... oz" replied lizy "fine T_T" growned oz. Oz was a boy around 15 and lived with his uncle at his mansion because his mom died while his dad is helping in a war-in-state area. A few days after oz moved in with his uncle lizy, his older sister around 17, brought home a shy boy named gil that was scared of cats. He is a servent and a good friend to oz who was alone most of the time. "He...hello young master. Do you need anything this evening?" gil asked his master while oz took the last bite of his cookie." umm... yeah to stop calling me master my name is oz and sit down for once." "ok... umm mast... i mean oz," ". . ." " why do people call you oz when your real name is oscar?" gil asks while taking a seat " _if i do tell you then ill have ta kill ya mu hahaha ;D" oz says in a scarry voice " _Wh..WHAT!? :(" " he he he... just messing with ya" trying not to laugh by gils reaction.

_*someone knoks on the door and was heard by oz and gil* "hmm... ill get it" _gil said to oz already running down the hall. Gil hesitates opening the door, but then he hears a males voice around middle age "hello? aw hello young man" gil sees that the man wore blue pants a white t-shrit and a blue coat that had a badge saying mailman _Tom marks_. his eyes where hazle-ish and had brown-tanish skin, he had black hair that was curley. " is your mom or dad home? because i have a package for Mr. Oscar." after tom said that oz was already at the door. " I'M OSCAR" raising his hand in the air getting toms attention. "oh... well ok then Mr. Oscar here ya go." tom hands oz the package and closes the door behind him giving out a quick ' good-bye ' " hey gil!" " yes sir.. i maen oz?" "wana help me open it? :D" " umm... sure" a little time passes, then gil comes back with some scissors.

In the package there was a letter and below it was something wrapped in old news paper. oz was reaching for the object when gil suggusted to read the letter first. the letter said:

_Dear Oscar,_

_How are you my boy? The other men and I where sent on a mission nourth of where we where at. On the way a snow storm started, looking for shelter we saw a shrine on the mountain we where on so we all suggusted to go in it. As we where taking a look in it we saw an opened chest with two pure gold keys. They where oddly shaped and there seemed to be one key missing. One of the men said i should give it to you as a gift for not being with you and your mother when she was alive. Try unlocking a door with it and if that doesn't work then sell it._

_Love Dad_


End file.
